Four Crowns
by GwenynGwanunig
Summary: The Story of Queen Lysei, third wife of Aegon the conqueror. Aegon/oc. Aegon/Vysenya/Rhaenys. Aegon/Vysenya/Rhaenys/oc.
1. Present : Altercation

The newest transgession has taken place about half an hour ago and Lysei can't help it. She can't help the tears running down

her face.

She doesn't know why she threw her glass in Alytta's face, she doesn't know why she didn't as usual and acted as if nothing had happened and the sneering ramerks of the queen's ladies in waiting didn't hurt her.

Barren. they say. Ugly, isolated. She's been married half a year now, and not once have the people seen the third queen.

She hides in the gardens, hides from everyone and she thinks that it is all her fault.

Of course Rhaenys and Vysenya were not jumping with excitement to see their brother marry again. Some even say the were unhappy that Aegon had chosen yet another wife. A plain one at that.

The corset around her stomach is costricting and she heaves when she will not calm down. She is ready to sink against the pillars and cry in silence like she has done so much the past few months.

She doesn't know what else to do. She doesn't know hwat to say to Aegon's silence or his short curt responses, nor to Vysenya's staring and Rhaenys's frowning face.

Once again, Lysei retreats, crown heavy on her head, hand before her mouth, a mocking reminder of the golden cage she finds herself in.


	2. Present : AegonVysenyaRhaenys

She must hate them.

There is no other explanation for her thinks. She is young, her brother's new wife, barely 23 and yet again she has to carry the same weight the three of them do.

It's the first time she has reacted like this. Vysenya ponders. The first time she has acted out to the veiled remarks of Rhaenys's court.

The young lady, Allyta is her name, is still sputtering, while the others flock around her as if she's been attacked by a bear.

She has been attacked, but by her queen nonetheless.

Aegon's brow is up, and his face rests on his hands. Rhaenys must do her best to not laugh at her ladies-in-waiting.

Vysenya makes a soft noise in her throat, that has them immediately stop.

Some question Aegon's decision. Does he not have enough with two wives, did he have to take a third?

But there is something about her, something he and the dragons have remarked. She is not a beauty like Rhaenys or even Vysenya in

her own way. The darkbrown almost black hair,trademark of her birthregion and simple green eyes make her perhaps plain.

Yet there is a kindness in her manner, a sweetness and pureness no many possess. He'd seen her once and kept thinking about her; when Rhaenys brings up the young woman in the forests, he knew he had to bring her to court. She's not like any of them.

He likes her. but somehow it's been much more difficult for him to show then he expected.

She's not Rhaenys, his sweet wonderful sister who he loves with all his heart, she is not like Vysenya, who is like a rock standing in all kind of weather and though much less romantic then Rhaenys he loves her as well, in his own way.

But she, she is like a breath of fresh air. She is the point around which the three of them move without realizing it. Where Vysenya is like the dawn, harsh in your eyes and Rhaenys like sunlight on a sunny day, she is like the small rays that tickle one's face softly, gently.

She is shy and not easily provoked, but even she has a bursting point.

He's not sure what must have happened, nor why Alytta and Lysei don't get along, but he plans to find out.

But for now, he will leave her, so that she can pretend that she isn't crying, like the first night she pent in their castle.


	3. Past: Wedding

The hall is filled with nobility, low, high and the rich, filled to the brim in the building that serves as a wedding chapel.

Her father is happy, big winebelly proudly displayed forward as he nearly dances next to her.

Her dress is simple, a beige colour with a golden overskirt over it. A large necklace adorns her neck and the train of her skirt is at least two feet long. Her hair is done in a braided bunconstruction in her neck and a small veil covers her face.

The walk to the front of the building takes so long it nearly feels like a century and then she is lead forward, up the stairs and Orys Baratheon, the hand of the king takes her small one in his and helps her stand next to Aegon.

He looks like larger then life, beautiful and like a king should be. He has silvery-white hair that comes to about his shoulders and his eyes are the purplet he targaryens are so known for.

The ceremony is short. Before she knows it Aegon, now her husband, takes hold of her hand and presents her with a ring. It is golden with a large ruby in it, clearly inspired by Aegon's crown and then he takes hold of her other hand. His hands are large and calloused, and it is a feeling she will remember for years to come.

Then the final vows are spoken and Aegon lifts her veil. He does not smile but there is definitely interest in his eyes as he bows forward and the pulls the eil of her head. He bows forward and she closes her eyes and then he leans in and is kissing her. His lips are warm, and her heart thuds in her chest but it is far to soon over.

Then Orys Baratheon comes forward and taps her shoulders. "On your knees , My Lady."

Aegon stands before her, watching as one of his courtman take over. His first words fill the room wih silence and then he is speaking in Valyrian. Yet, she knows what he is saying. first come a lot of words she doesn't know until she hears a whisp of what is supposed to be her coronation;

 **" ...I pronounce this woman, Lyseina Jeyne Ariatta, Queen Lysei Aegys Targaryen, First**

 **of her Name, wife to Aegon I, sisterwife to Queen Vysenia I and Queen Rhaenys I , first of their names and queen consort of**

 **the Seven Kingdoms. May her reign be a long one."** Then the man hold a large silver crown up to the sky and softly places it on her head. "Turn, my child." he says. With help from Orys Baratheon she turns to face the crowd.

" I pronounce you Queen consort ! " A roar resounds through the crowd as she stand upright and faces her new subjects.


	4. Past: The Wailing Death

The horse huffs beneath her and honestly, if she could huff back, Lysei woudd do exactly the same.

She's sitting on said horse, riding to the mountains of the moon with the entire court, from the littlest lord to the richest merchant, they all have joined the royal family.

Lysei hates horseriding if she is honest. She much rather go by foot, but it is expected of her, so she has no choice. She envies them, her husband and his other wives. She hears them before she sees them; the three silhouettes lazily flying over the procession. The court aws and gasps but the only thing that Lysei can think is that she is tired and wants to rest.

Yet, she is not one to complain, especially to those that speak behind her back. She hears their whispers but does nothing. She's learned over time it's better to not react. It's nearly half a day further when they stop for the night.

The next days don't change much. The journey is long and difficult and Lysei has enough of it. Yet she doesn't dare complain, for her father is with them and his criticism is always in her mind. Before she knows, they are in the mountains, the air geting colder and colder. While the court listen to guides entertaining them with stories, a small escort proposes Lysei to bring her further up.

" Perhaps, it will cure your uneasyness, Your highness." She is grateful for the soldier's suggestion and let's her horse run her forward. When a large screech resounds , all the horses including the one Lisei is seated on, start to hinny and move in a panciked mess.

The sounds comes again, a large wail like she's heard the other dragons make; but so high it forces everyone to cover their ears. Lysei closes her eyes and grits her teeth, hoping the noise will stop. It is however the wrong thing to do. Before she can control and reign her horse in, the animal skittish as she is, takes of in a galop up towards the mountain, higher and higher.

" Stop!" She tries to reign the horse inagain and instead of that finds herself on the ground. Her horse takes off and there she, hair loose jeweled dress smeared and filthy. "Aww." Lysei hisses. Her hiss of pain is answered by a rumbling murmur and before she knows it, a large silhouette steps forward. Immediately she knows it's a dragon. It has the large batlike wings and a long neck with the moving fins on his neck.

To her surprise it's a large backish dragon ( nearly as tall and big as Balerion her mind supplies) with red eyes. What surprises her is the fins that have a greenish with gold mixed hue. When she looks closely, she sees that the end of the black wings is the same greengolden coloured hue as well.

It even has some flecks of gold and green mixed between it's scales. The fins wrapping between the spikes of his tail are the same greengolden colour as well.

Hypnotized she stares and then tries to move her legs, hoping the dragon will not notice. That is it's cue to walk forward. The dragon moves forward towards her and then stares at her. It is a moment that seems to last forever and then he turns and flies of.

When her escort finds her they immediately bring her back to camp.

When Lysei wakes up the next day, she finds a dead goat at her tent. The soldiers and court suspect a sick joke but Lysei knows better.

It is the start of a beautiful friendship with an unlikely friend.


	5. Past: Dragons

They are magnificent creatures, the dragons of the royal family.

The first time she sees one fly over the sky , she is seated near her iwndow and lets the wind play in her hair. It' s a tall beast, fearsome, yet the white scales on it's back reflect the sunlight beautifully. She knows it's Meraxes that passes by.

She wonders how it must feel to be able to fly so free and for a moment she dreams, away from the stifling situation of court and the name she as received.

" The virgin queen" , they call her now. It's not a secret that Aegon has not shared her bed yet, though they've been married for at least two or three months now.

Her entourage is small, almost no one attends to her, for they all know they cannot have any favors from her since Aegons doesn't seem to realize she exists She spends much of her time in her rooms, reading, taking over the economical part of ruling the kingdom. First it was pure boredom, but now she spends much of her time working with the hand of the king.

One day, she steps out of the castle into the streets. She has taken one of her old dresses and lets down her hair. Being plain has a upside. No one will recognize her as a queen.

She wanders through the market until she finds herself near the grassy fields on the outskirts of her new home. The air smells amazing and the the sky is blue so she walks softly, and feels the nervousness fall from her shoulders.

She walks for awhile when suddenly the ground turns darker. Before she can blink , one large red eye stare at her, and a tall pitchblack head turns slowly. Balerion. She isn't sure what to do or to think, and stands frozen when the dragon pushes himself up on his arms He envelops her entirely, so much, it seems as if day has turned to night. For a moment she thinks he will swallow her, but then the red eyes stare at her one again and his head sinks down.

With her heart beating in her chest she takes a slow step backwards and then tursd away. It is risky, but she thinks, if the dragon is willing to let her go unharmed, she might try to show him that she trusts him as well.

Balerion, the black dread, has accepted Lysei. Later Lysei thinks he perhaps sensed something in her, but at that moment she is happy to walk away alive.


	6. Present: Unprecedented

6\. Present : Unprecedented.

" Your highness." It's the day after the incident with the drink and though Alytta has been throwing her ugly looks, nothing else has happened. The crown feels heavy on her head these days, now that her husband and sister wives seem to grow closer and she all the more distance and alone.

Nothing of the few retainers she had remains. Only a few servants are willing to serve her now. No one wants to be a friend to her now, calling her boring, so Lysei does what they expect her to do and remains in her rooms. Vezerax, the dragon she met, is the only ally that she has, yet she has never mounted him.

Perhaps it's Rhaenys's remark that she would better be fit riding a donkey, or Vysenya's disapproving glare when she tries to hold in the contents of her stomach whenever she rides a horse that keeps her from trying. Yet, she doesn't dare to request a carriage; fully aware of what they must think of her if she would.

"Yoor majesty." The guard at her door, Thomas is his name, bows to her. "You are requested to the throne room. " " What is going on?" The guard

sighs. " I don't know for sure but it's chaos."

When Lysei arrives it is indeed chaos. People , soldiers are screaming left and right. It is Baratheon who comes to her. " Queen Lysei." He bows. "So sorry to bring this news on such short notice to you. We are being attacked." -"Attacked?" Even to her own ears her disbelief is palpable. " How many?" The Hand of the king swallows. " At least a hundred thousand."It makes Lysei spin.

She barely has anytime to ask more questions, when the king and his queens arrive in the throne room. The three of them wear armour, and all have a serious expression on their face. "We are ready when you are, mylord." Aegon nods. "Vysenya, go prepare the last of the army. Rhaenys, prepare the dragons."

"Come queen Lysei." Thomas says." I'll help you select an armor." -"No." Aegon's voice, strong and serious, rings out. He steps forward towards Lysei.

" Queen Lysei, you remain here." It's the first time he has spoken her name. It's also the first time she feels he actually does not hate her, so she relaxes her face and nods her assent slowly. Then Aegon brushes past her and follows his two sisters out the doors.

Lysei waits, but no news comes and before she knows it, weeks have passed. She is sitting at a table, going trough paperwork when a messenger bursts through the doors. " Your highness," he heaves. " The king and his queens have been captured and their army as well. It was a trap!"

Lysei's eyes go wide and feels as if the world has turned upside down. Her hand gripping her pen painfully is all that keeps her upright.


	7. Present: To go

"How many?" " 100000 or 150 000, Your highness." Her heart feels like it's going to break. " All of them captured?" "Yes." " And the dragons?" " Captured, we think, my lady." With a deep sigh she lays her head in her hands. " What am I going to do."

"Whatever you deem correct for the country, my queen." Lysei doesn't answer for a moment and then looks up, face set. " Thomas.?" -" Yes my queen?" " Round up the remaining lords. Alitta." The girl nearly jumps out of her skin. " Go to the dressmaker and request them to make a dress and pair of breeches in green and burgundy."

"Stanley?" " Yes, your highness," To the blacksmit and ask him to make an armour. " Yes, my lady." " What are you going to do?" Thomas asks when he is back from his errands." We're going to save the king and his queens and send that army back to where they came from."

The hall is full of men screaming and arguing, many disbelieving voices going around. " My lords." Lysei says. " Please." " This a folly, your grace! Never can we attack an army of a hundred thousand men when all we have left is perhaps 30000 , 40 000 at the most-.."

"Do you suggest that we leave the king in the hands of the enemy, you coward?" Another roars. " Genlemen!" Lysei screams. " We are not going to attack the enemy." Some start to murmur. " How then?!" One says.

We are going to free the king, his queens and the army" - A member of the council snorts." That's even worse. " Lysei frowns." We have **no** choice."

It is late in the evening when Lysei goes to bed.


	8. Present: Preparation

8: Preparation

Barely three days latre and no news still. The lords ae still protesting, but the army is prepared and ready to go.

It feels reckons. She's always envied Vysenya and Rhaenys when they were allowed to travel on dragon's back and here she is. Her hair is pulled in a tight bun, her crown, a smaller version of the one she wore on her coronation, secured on her head. She wears long heavy skirts of thick burgundy, the inside lined with material to keep away any arrows.

The army is waiting at the front of the castle, some thirty thousand man waiting for the remaining Targaryen queen to step outward. Yet Lysei goes the other way.

She steps towards the fields where she first met Balerion and closes her eyes. She thinks deeply of her ally and only friend, the wailing death and wills him to come. "Vezerax", sh whispers, "I need your help." She feels stupid, standing in the fields and is ready to give up when she hears the unmistakingly battering of wings and indeed, sees the large dragon approaching quickly.

The dragon lands with a thump as strong as an earthquake, loud enough to make it sound like something is breaking apart. Lysei sighs when the dragon moves forward and then And still she is surprised by it's sheer beauty. It's mouth is open, revealing multiple rows of teeth. The four horns protruding from the sides of his head have more scars on hem then she remember yet she knows they can impale a horse.

His red eyes blink and then he turns towards her. " You might not like this." Lysei says. " But I have no choice, my family is in danger." With heart thudding she steps forward. To her surprise, the dragon sinks a little through his legs and waits.

She steps forward and then takes softly hold of one of the small spikes protruding from his back. With difficulty ( and glad she wears flat boots), she crawls up his leg until she balances awkwardly on his back. Her hands prick themselves on the spikes, yet she tries again and takes hold of the larger spikes adorning his back. Then she lifts a tembling leg and slides it over to his left side. She lays half down, barely seeing above the dragons neck. Then a screech sounds and he starts running, growing into a slow canter, fins on his neck moving with the wind as he picks up speed, spreading his wings and then he is off.

Vezerax is up in the sky, leaving the world beneath him smaller and smaller. Lysei sits more upright, bringing her legs forward until her back in straight and she can see below her. The dragon lazily flies around but then, as if sensing her intentions his great wings start to beat to the left, his tail flicking. Witha start she sees that he is flying towards the castle she calls home.

With a roar he announces his presence and then he starts going down, back legs and claws extended. He lands heavily on the tallest building of the Targaryen castle, and everything falls silent. A rumbling screech resounds from Vezerax's mouth and then, he drop his tall winged arms down on the ground and starts walking forward.

Commotion is among the ranks until he screeches again a roar so loud the men start covering their ears. His neck moves left and right, skin moving,sligtly with the roard of his caliber, fins on his back and neck trembling. When the dragon lowers his head, Lysei's crowned head appears.

It is dead silent now. " We." Her voice resounds over the courtyard. " Are going to save the king and his queens. They have brought peace to this land of petty kingdoms and if you wish to keep it follow me!" - " Long live his grace. Long live Queen Vysenya, long live queen Rhaenys!" It starts with a few shouts until all soldiers start hammering their swords on their shields.

" Are we with queen Lysei ?!" A general screams. The men scream in response. "Then, up on your horses."

The men scream again and then Vezerax roars, taking up to the sky immediately, head straight up, Lysei on his back. It is an hour later, that he drops down lower, beating his wings softly so that she can see the banner of her army.

"Fire with blood we answer." She thinks and then let's Vezerax take up height again.


	9. Present: Faced with the enemy

"We cannot move our army closer , my queen." -"I know". Lysey says.

"Do you know where they are?"

" In castle Rockfeast, Your Highness, home to the Humethons." Thomas responds. " Humethons? I've never heard of them" Lysei frowns, racking her brain for an answer.

Then it comes to her like a flash of light. " I know of them, yes,but why would they rise against Aegon?" Thomas frowns. " They were not a particular rich family, but once they were king voer a vast land and it's not exactly a secret they wish to reign over the seven kingdoms. I suspect however that there is foul play involved more then actual money, Your Grace."

" What are we going to do, My Queen? It is up to you the decisions fall now" The council of noble men is small but they wait for her answer with baited breath. Some do not like she has grown close with Thomas, a guard, but it's not really a secret he has a rather obvious preference for his own gender. It has been a subject where ladies sniffed at in haughtyness. Their queen cannot even befriend **a woman** , it has to be a man who falls in love with other men they whispered first. But now that she is the only remaining the nobles hush their wives strongly ans severely reminding them this is their reigning monarch and she can do of them whatever she want.

And so the ladies hush now that she is the reigning monarch and the nobles listen to her plans with Thomas and Orys Baratheon by her side.

" First we give them a chance to surrender." But, my queen." Orys holds up her hand. "This is what i have decided. I will brign the terms of surrender myself. " At tha t her council looks at her unbelievingly.

"How so? You cannot just go to them. " Lysei's face is determind." I can, Vezerax is big enough to burn their army."

And then she walks out of the royal tent, skirts swishing around her legs. She looks to the sky and right there he is. Still a little awkward, she starts forward, climbs up his leg to find her place. When she is seated, dress laying on half Vezerax's back, he is off into the sky.

The batting of Vezerax's wings has a calming effect and then she spots it, a large grey castle, big enough to hold a dragon and about a few dozens horses. And no doubt her husband and his wives are there.

The alarm sounds to late. With a roar Vezerax drops down in the court yard, moving forward on his arms and backlegs, tail and fins swishing menacingly. When soldiers come near,Vezerax snaps and huffs.

" Who is this, who are you?! Why are you here?!" A quite large small men, in armour to small to hold his back comes stepping out of the doors and into the innercourt. Then his eyes fall on Lysei's crown.

" Ah, the virgin queen." It brings a pang in Lysei's heart and before she knows Vezerax roars, teeth bared and snaps at the man.

" I am here, to offer terms of peace, but first I will see my husband."She says with all strenght she can muster.-" You are not in a position to negotiate!" -" Am i not?" Lysei spits, bringing up bravery she does not feel. " One flick of my wrist and he will burn your castle and everone in it."

" You wouldn't dare." The man boasts. But vezerax is not set up with his tone fo voice and starts to build fire in his throat. The soldiers keep the dragon in sight and when an uneasy murmur falls through the crowds lord Humethon caves.

" Fine, fine. Bring the king and his wives." Soon enoug she hears the shouting of guards and not long afer Aegon, Vysenya and Rhaenys are borught in. They are bruised, but there are no graver injuries. " Wha..." Rhaenys mouth falls open when she sees the large black and green dragon in the courtyard. The three of them look with disbelief at the mammoth beast before it screeches again.

Then he brings his shoulders forward and let's his queen step of his body. Lysey's hand, gloved touches his neck as she steps forward, crown glinting in the light as regal as she can muster.

"Here are my terms. " Lysei says. "You bring me the king and his wives and surrender or I will bring you down myself. You have till tommorw midday to decide."

Lord Humethon laughs. " We captured three dragons, you think one more will keep us at bay?!" For a moment hesitation flickers in Lysei's eyes but then Vezerax comes forward and snaps his mouth shut, tearing the lord's expensive clothes of his arm. Blood starts to well up from the long daggerlike wound on the men's arm. Lord Humethon for all his bravery and arrogance, squeals like a pig and his yees turns wide when Vezerax spits the pieces of clothing out like a piece of plant. Lysei looks at the man and brings her chin up.

" You've been warned." She says to the man and then climbs up Vezerax's back. With a last look to the three she turns her head and leaves her enemy's home.

Queen Lysei waits, but no word comes. She extends the offer for peace and surrender to the next morning , and finally a reaction comes. But it's not what she had expected. Instead of the agreement so many had hoped for, a banner of the three dragons; torn apart full of blood, is sent to them.

There is even an ambassador who arrives. " The lord of Rockfeast and his heirs have decided not to accept your terms of peace. The army will march towards the Targaryen's capital, with or without your consent." He doesn't even bow and then leaves.

Lysei and her army don't even have the time to prepare their forces or continue their next steps. Suddenly a horn sounds, and they know the battle is upon them.


	10. Present: Frontal

"We have been surrounded, your highness. They are marching to us at the moment of speaking."

Panick takes hold of her but still Lysei grits her teeth. " Prepare the soldiers to withstand the attack. We will fight them off or die trying." Even though reoprts have said the number of 100000 was exagerated, still they have double of the menpower te Targaryen has.

How does one defeat an army of 90000 men with only 30 000 men at most?

Not many believe in victory and Lysei starts to hesitate. " Don't hesitate now Your Highness". Says Orys with a hand patting her shoulder. Thomas nods ands stands behind her. " We will fight to protect you and the people of the seven kingdoms. "

Then a soldier, she vaguely recognizes him as Ser Rodrick the White, bursts through the flaps of the tent. " Your highness, they are coming." And indeed, the army, truly a sight to behold, is about a field away from the remaining Targaryen army.

Lysei frowns and feels her heart thud in her chest. She doesn't know what to do and realises she might have made a mistake.

"This was a mistake." She heaves. " I am bringing thirty thousand men to their deaths." Ser Rodrick's weathered face turns soft for a moment, like a grandfather comforting his grandchild. " We will fight, not only for you but to protect the peace the king has brought to us. All we ask is that you have faith in us." Tears are watering her eyes, but Lysei blinks them away and nods.

" Yes."

It's truly a magnificent sight. Even with the smaller amoutnt of men, they march forward, bearing the banner of their king proudly.

The generals, including Orys and Rodrick the White, walk their horses forward. Ser Rodrick pushes his horse into a canter and rides along the line of men.

"Fiire and blood!" He screams. The soldiers mirror his cry. " We will protect the peace the king has brought us. In the name of Queen Lysei Aegys I, First of her name, we'll conquer this army and bring back the rightful king. Fire and blood!" The men roar to his cries.

"Ready to attack?" With a roar, general Stomed of house Summersaent, who is leader of the army beneath Orys, drives his horse in a galop. This is the cue for the army to do exactly the same. Swords, shield and spears brandished the horsed force thunders towards the army on the other side of the field, who now sent their armies forward.

For an instance the screaming of men in anger resounds on both sides and then the armies clash. Horses wheel against each other, men fall down with the force of the impact and shouting as well as clashing of swords,spears and shields resound.

It is a bloody battle, especially now that only part of the army, about 5000 men are sent forward. They do their best yet soon they are almost overrun.

Lysei sees it all with teary eyes. So many people dying because of a foolish attack. They might kill her now as well.

"Your highness!" Thomas is standing next to her. "What have i done?" Lysei whispers "Your highness, this is war. There will always be casualties. These men knew that when they signed up to fight

\- I have to do something to help them. I cannot sent the rest of the army yet." Briskly she wals away from the hill overlaying the battlefield and turns to Vezerax, napping at ease. His eyes however open directly when she approaches.

The Targaryenmen hold valiantly. More have come their comrades to aid, yet the feeling of victoy is shortlived when another wave of Humreon soldiers, armour blinking in the sun, arrive at the horizon. The Targaryensoldiers stand still for a moment, some screaming in despair, knowing they will definitely die out here.

And then a wailing screech resounds in the sky. Overhead flies none other then the dragon of the queen.

" Praised is house Targaryen." scream the men. Yet, this one dragon is not enough to scare of the enemy.

Lysei has no time to even to approach or spears and arrows are thrown and shot towards Vezerax. The large dragon screams in rage and pulls his belly up, flying in zigzag motion through the clouds. " Vezerax! " Lysei screams as she tries to hold on to the gigantic beast, who evades the salve of arrows. Yet, some pierce him and for a moment he looses composure and sinks towards the ground. Lysei screams and fears for her friend and for herself.

For a moment she thinks the dragon will fall from the sky but Lysei does not yet know the full strength of the dragons until she hears him roar. She then realizes he is annoyed, the arrows feeling like a nasty thorn in one's foot or side. And then Vezerax brings himself up and a loud screech comes from his mouth. It's a sound loud enough to make men's ear bleed. Then the wailing death as he is called, starts to drop down to the battlefield. Once again the wail leaves his mouth.

Then Vezerax sprads his large black greengolden tinged wings and starts to fly can feel his body heating and then realises what he is planning to do. The moment the enemy army starts to approach she can feel a rumble building in his throat and chest and then a large waterfall of red and greenish flames spread from the dragon's mouth, burning everything and everyone from beneath.

It's perhaps this attack that changes the tides of war.

When she goes in for a second attack, she hears a commotion at the back of the enemy's army. To her surprise the captured Targaryen-army is raising itself in rebellion, tattered banners holding upwards and start to overrun the back of enemy lines. " To the king, to the king!" she hears in the ranks. With a determined huff she turns. And Vezerax, of the same mind, veers left, large wings nearly touching the ground, razing the men below. Then she is back over the battlefield, hands holding on to the black spikes, green fins moving in the wind.

From the moment her raised army isnear enough she raises her voice. " To me! Targaryen to me!" A few soldiers hear her, albeit faintly, and sound a horn. They regroup as best as they can and then, with Vezerax flying over them, the men take up a last run, on foot and on horse, screaming with swords and shields raised to the army where more soldiers keep filing in, in front of them. The horses gallop, foam on mouth, some hooves stamping deeply on the ground, soldiers with axes and swords raised, pushing their horses faster.

And then the two armies meet second clash is a frightening as the first, horses breaking thtough the shields, some jumping over the soldiers, others bashing with their shields into their enemies. She can here the sounds,broken armour, shields and few horses clashing into each other, fighting to survive. Verax roars and bows backwards, legs at the ready and then grips hold of the Humethon-soldiers in the front, who are hiding behind their shield.

For a moment they are winning, when the very last portion of the Humethon's forces arrive.

She is too late to see the few stray archers pointing at the dragon and she holds on, thinking they are targeting him. But she is wrong.

Suddenly Lysei groans in pain. A barely heard scream leaves her as she sits up straighter with difficulty and then two, three arrows cut in her shoulder, below her armour. Immediately she can feel the blood starting to drip and starts to feel ill in her stomach. With a startle she realizes they are poisoned.

She can't hold on any longer and sways to the left, letting go of her dragon.

She can hear her friend keen, a loud uncomfortable keening that comes multiple times as his face comes closer and closer, wings beating to catch up to her.

She feels herself fall and then she is gone, into the darkness.


	11. Present: Sleep becomes you

She wakes, half asleep, half in pain, barely remembering what has happened.

Barely has she openend her eyes when the pain comes back, like a knife cutting itself through tendril and muscle. " My head!" She mutters, tears filling her eyes and voice falling away at the end. " My hea-d!" She screams now. " My head, my head! " Her hands take hold of her head and nearly tear her nails into skin as she struggles, trying to escape the pain . It's so blinding, so painful, as if someone is putting a vice around her brain, all the while poking firehot knifes repeatedly into her head. She struggles, heaving, screaming until she nearly brings the bed down to her. Then there is a hand , strong, harsh, pushing at her shoulders to keep her down.

" My head!" She screams again, tears falling from her eyes. Yet the hand keeps pushing her down and she can fel another presence,n ext to her taking hold of her hands and pulling them soft but strongly away from her scalp and pushing her down.

She can't see anything among the darkness, only the pain and she thinks: This is it, I'm going to die.

Her struggle last mere hours, but to Lysei it seems like years. When finally the pain has lessened because she is to exhausted to continue, she sinks back down, body cold , throat parched, eyes red and mouth bleeding. Head red and warm with fever, so hot it nearly feels like a someone is boiling a fire.

She doesn't know what to do, only to escape does she submit willingly to the darkness beckoning in the distance.


	12. Interlude: Sickness (AegVysRhaen)

She lies in her bedchambers, their darkhaired queen, small, weak and utterly pale.

Words have been hanging between them, yet none dare to be spoken. Vysenya remembers, how she Rhaenys and Aegon cut through the crowds and their army rallying to the gigantic creature in the sky, it's cries blinding the ears of men. She doesn't know exactly how, only that both armies are rallying to their rightful king when she hears the wiss of several arrows and then the dragon howls. She looks up, starled, sharing a look with Aegon.

It's Rhaenys's growl that alerts them what's happening. Lysei, their surprisingly courageous third queen, suddenly falls, lifeless from the left side of the dragon.

She starts falling at enormous speed, eyes closed, arrows stuck in her shoulders. The gigantic dragon starts howling, a cry that is heartbreaking, reminescent of the cries Drogon got centuries later, during the fight of Danaerys Stormborn against the Tyrell.

The dragon keeps making the the hurt short sounds, sounding like crying and sounding all over the sky. Then, still making the grieving noises, it dips forward, wings pushing to reach the woman falling, armor like a beacon of light in the dark sky.

" Damn it." She hears Aegon curse. She hears Rhaenys call for Meraxes, desperate and then when Lysei nearly touches the ground, the dragon's hindfeet grasp her, claws scratching the armour and denting it and he flies up, his wings causing several people to fly away. The hurt sounds turn to anger and then it roars, and fire spits from it's mouth.

Rhaenys is still calling for Meraxes when suddenly with a roar, the dragon responds. It seems the Humethon's are not so great at keeping dragons prisoner, for Vhaegar and Balerion follow in Meraxes's wake, bringing chaos. The battle afterwards is bloody but not as long as expected.

Once the core has been wiped out and punished, many of the osldiers don't draw their swords, explaining their trust was won with foul play, threats of raping and murdering family members, daughters, sons, wives, mothers, fathers and so on until they had said yes.

What remains is a battered lost people who are sent back to their lands, though under watch of the Targaryen.

The Humethon's lord and heirs have been mostly killed in battle and all that remains is his youngest son and lesser family members. They as well as the remaning nobility that fought with them is to remain there in housearrest until is decided what will happen to them.

Lysei's dragon, black with greenish wings is folded around the queen and in first instance won't allow any one to come closer. Meraxes and Rhaenys try, only to have the dragon stick it's arms out and snap at the other dragon, Meraxes screeching in anger at the challenge that is presented. Yet, Lysei is dying and so Aegon and his queens come forward and speak to Vezerax in Old Valyrian.

They explain she will die for there is poison in her blood and eventually the animal relents, yet keeps it's face close, following every step they take.

And here they are, Rhaenys in bed with a broken ankle, Aegon worse for wear and Vysenya battered and bruised.

Lysei's features are pale, almost grey, her eyes dark and circled, a thick bandage around the wounds in her shoulder. Poison is what the enemy gave her. And they don't know how long she'll have.

The maesters are by her bedside day and night, as is Rhaenys who has made a bed of the couch in the darkbrown haired woman's rooms, watching the third queen for any sign at all of pain or healing.

Aegon comes to her chambers at least once a day and a disturbing large shape appears multiple times before her window, screaming it's anger.

It is chaotic, and all because the girl won't wake.

She lies stagnant for several days , and through the suft muttering of the maesters they think she might be okay". She's weak." They tell Vysenya. " The poison is not something common and for now, we cannot tell what antidote to use unless her body shows obvious reactions to it. "

And then, all hell breaks loose.

She breathes, huff of air shortly catching in her mouth and then her eyes open. They are red and dry and for a moment she doesn't look conscious when she zeroes in on the wall across herself. It's not for long however;bBarely a minute passesand then her brows furrow and she starts whimpering. " My head." she whispers, eyes closing in pain.

" My head." she says louder now,trembling hands going up to hold her forehead. " My head!" She screams now, voice hoarse and falling away at the end. " My hea-ead!" She scream louder, hands scratching, holding her head as she start strashing, moving the sheets on her bed around. By now she is crying. " My hea-ead!" she screams, screeches again louder and louder. " My head!' She's wailing now, her voice a hoarse high keen as she wails and trashes from left to right holding her head and moving everywhere.

Then there is Aegon, stepping forward and pushing her shoulders back as she still strugles and trashes, holding her head.

" Do something!" Vysenya shouts, wipping her head around to the maesters who stand by, astonished. Then the oldest Targaryen steps foward, holding the hands of the young woman. "She's boiling! Do something!" Vysenya shouts, voice severe and harsh. The maesters go into action, moving around them in a flurry, helping to hold the fourth member of their marriage down and bringing medicine and concotions, as well as a rag to cool her head. At that moment Rhaenys tries to stand and falls down from the couch. " Rhaenys!" Aegon stands by her side immediately andh elps her back into the seat next to Lysei's bed.

An hour later the peace has returned and Rhaenys is now sulking, back in bedon her sister's and brothers's orders. "I was fine." She says. " And you nearly broke your other foot, trying to help Lysei. One foot is enough. Now rest." Vysenya quipps. Rhaenys sighs. " Fine."

Both Aegon and Vysenya leave walking into step beside each other."Do you think he will be okay?" Vysenya wonders to which Aegon sighs. " I don't know."

Both already know they will not sleep that night.


	13. Present: Laughter

It's dark outside when she wakes. She doesn't know how long she's been asleep, only that she wants to take a bath. As no one is attending her rooms , she stands up softly and is about to leave when she hears a voice. " Where are you going?" To her surprise it's Rhaenys, lying on her couch. " I was going to take a bath." Lysei says. Rhaenys nods. " Let me see if the maesters think you can."

She sends a servant away and than uncomfortable silece falls over them. Lysei doesn't know where to look and Rhaenys doesn't seem in the mood to speak until the silverhaired queen sighs. " Come sit." Lysei approaches. When she sits, she notices Rhaenys's foot is bandaged. " Are you hurt? You broke your foot? Are you okay?" Rhaenys shrugs. " Well, in the battle you know. Doesn't make it easy to choose shoes though. " I...I'm sorry." Rhaenys sighs, her pleasant smile growing serious.

" Listen, I know it's been a rocky start for all of us. I know you don't like me." -" I never said I didn't like you." Lysei mutters. " But neither did you tell the opposite." Anger rises in both of them but Lysei gritts her teeth and pushes it down. " I might not have been the most forthcoming person."Rhaenys snorts. " You could say that." Lysei furrows a brow. " Then again," Rhaenys says' Neither were we to you."

"So what do you say, partner." Rhaenys drawls. " What about we start over? One step at a time?" Lysei nods. " Okay."

" But first let's get you a bath. You are in need of a make over and in need of trying the Targaryen bathing products. I have this amazing new product to wash my hair and it smells amazing." Rhaenys helps Lysei bathe and wash her hair and indeed the soapy substance to wash her hair smells indeed good. Afterwards, Lysei's feels clean and soft and she is wrapped into a soft towel.

Rhaenys smiles and speaks to her while she gets dressed, quickly getting over her embarassement as Rhaenys brings out an instrument otp lay while Lysei get's dressed into her nightgown.

It's a first step to fixing something that is broken. There are still many more to take yet it's a start.


	14. Present: A start

It's a few days later that the maesters decide she is strong enough to leave her room. Rhaenys huffs for she has to stay and so Lysei is to leave alone. She walks through the halls, a soft red dress fitting her frame with the targaryen sign on her chest. It is lined with fur and she wears another coat over it for her wound is still tender.

Yet it's been long since she saw Vezerax and she really wants to see her. Rhaenys told her that Vezerax has saved her from falling and she can't help but be grateful for her friend.

She walks slowly until she comes ot the dragon's pens. She recognizes Balerion, Vhaegar and Meraxes as she walks by them, left arm still in a cast. The pen is large and she thinks he is not hear when she unmistakingbly hears his breathing. " Vezerax." She whispers and suddenly a red eye appears before her. The dragon keens lowly and then brings his mouth and nose to her tenderly and touches her face and chest.

Lysei smiles and carresses the side of his face with her right arm. She is not storng enough yet to ride him again and so she sits next to him and let's him wrap his tail around her and his wings and let's him nap while she reads some scrolls Rhaenys have given her.

The healing process of her shoulder owund is slow but when a few weeks pass her amr isn't in a cast anymore, though she cannot yet move it to much. So she leaves for her daily walk to the dragon pens. Vezerax is waiting for her and this time she doesn't hesitate when he sinks down. With him supporting her back with his head she climbs up slowly and tortuorusly, her robes nearly shredding on his spikes. She sits on his back for a short while and then comes down of it.

The next day she is back and climbs up again, this time sitting loinger on his back. She repeats this routine each day until one day she sits upright and wills him to go forward. Vezerax pulls himself up and lazily walks on all fours out of the dragon's pen. To her surprise Lysei can now hold the spikes with minimal efforts and the dragon walks outside.

However they don't go unnoticed. " Lysei!" Vysenya's shout is like tuhnder in a clear sky. she pushes past the hissing dragon and stands beside him. " are oyu out of your mind? You are not strong enough to fly him." Lysei shakes her head. " I"m not yet riding him, just getting myself accustomed again. Though I do miss it, flying on his back." Vysenya nods, understanding the young woman's feelings well.

And so Vysenya is beside her whenever she is sitting on Vezerax, and Lysei is getting to know the severest of the three Targaryen better. She soon understands that Vysenya is indeed severe and always serious but that she is also a kind and caring person in her own way.

They spent each day talking, conversations about the dragons, and slowly more personal matters and so Rhaenys arrives one day, pouting that they didn't think to ask her to spend time with them.

Her expression is so petulant that Lysei starts laughing, Vysenya grinning at her and then laughing as well. Rhaenys soon joins in and so Aegon sees them when he walks towards the dragon pens.

His darkhaired queen laughing, sitting on the back of her humongous dragon napping in the sun. A little away from the dragon stands his oldest sister Vysenya, laughing and Rhaenys stands near them as well, shaking her head and laughing.

And at that sight Aegon can't help but smile.


	15. Chapter 15: Present: Presence

With a sigh, Lysei sinks into her lying chair in her rooms. She's diodged Rhaenys and Vysenya at the doors though they sense something is wrong.

Fact is that Aegon came to her that morning and requested her presence. She's not sure what to think of it but

when she checks her agenda she can see nothing that requires offical meetings and neither Rhaenys nor Vysenya know something.

Has she done something to upset him? For all that his sisters have laid aside any enemy feelings, she's never spend a moment alone with Aegon.

She will be with him alone todayand she's not really feeling it. Her shoulder throbs in agreement. Though the owund is fully healed now, the scar is still to pink to already ride Vezerax. She misses it, riding off whenever she wants.

No matter how she turns or tosses on the question why he wants to see her, there is only one solution.

She will have to find out for herself.

The sounds of laughter reach her when she walks into the gardens. She finds Aegon standing not too far from her surrounded by nobles from his court. She spots Orys Baratheon and his wife who has come from her home for now.

Old habits come back and for a moment the desire to turn and flee comes up. But she squashes it down, reminding herself that Aegon, though her husband, is also her king, and he has requested for her to come to him.

So she raises her head and walks with shoulders straight. The laughter falls silent as soon as she arrives. Aegon watches her with those typical Targaryen eyes and she wishes immediately she had worn less jewellery. The want to make herself unnoticable and small in his eyes comes back each time.

But he says nothing and she senses no disdain in his movements or his face and so she keeps walking, clearing her throat.

" My lady, are you joining us today?" She's a new face at court, Lysei realises. Her hair is an earthy brown colour and beautiful long perfect waves are in her hair, almost like loose curls. Her eyes are a beautiful color, a mix between grey and a sort of brown and it makes her stand out.

Lysei realises immediately that she is her to try and seduce Aegon.

Lysei isn't sure what to think of that and somewhere her heart wrenches and she wonders if he will cast her aside like the king always does in her favourite story when she was a child.

It is a sad story, "The song of her Majesty". It is a story her mother used to tell among others to her and her siblings when a child, but the story of the tears was always her favourite. It is a story about a king with a lovely queen but she becomes older and looses her youth. The maincharacter in the story, a girl from the fields comes to court and the king falls in love with her and he puts aside his queen for her. The queen, heartbroken turns to revenge, and builds her own kingdom to attack the one she lost.

When she was younger, Lysei always hated the villain, but as the years pass and she has become queen, Lysei , though still loving the story, has started to sympathise with the evil queen.

The look in the young woman's eyes reminds her of the story, where Aegon is the king, she the queen about to be cast aside and the young maiden the girl from the fields. While Alytta was a real annoyance, she never tried to seduce Aegon, and changed her tune once she saw how Lysei pulled together an army to save her family.

But this girl. She is beautiful and coveted by other nobles and she knows it.

Lysei throat moves apprehensively as she looks the young woman in the eyes. Eventually the young woman bows. " I have not introduced myself yet. My name is Esena. " She bows and Lysei nods.

Aegon approaches her silentely and for a moment she isn't sure what to think. His eyes stare into hers and then he offers his arm which she takes wih trembling fingers.

It is a stark contrast, the darkhaired queen with a large silver crown on her head and long whitegolden skirts and next to her the white-silverhaired king, with a simple crown upon his brow and armour blinking in the sun.

They walk in silence for a moment, while the court follows, jeering, smiling and trailing behind them. It doesn't last for long however.

Aegon stops suddenly and turns his head. " All of you remain here." Most nod but one face turns angry and Lysei can't help but feel it is directed towards her.

Aegon doesn't pay attention to the nobles in the back. " Lysei, come." He says and then starts walking again. She follows him, hand stuk on his armour.

" Are you nervous?.' He asks. She nowds slightly. " I've never really spoken to you, alone." " You don't have to be." Aegon says. " I know we've been not off to a good start and I wish to start over. You are after all my wife. "

At that Lysei blushes. -" Rhaenys and Vysenya speak nothing but good off you. I've seen you with them, how relaxed you can become. I want that as well, so that you don't feel the need to guard yourself around me. If we are to spent a life together, I prefer it be in honesty and without inhibitions." At that Lysei's shoulders droop and she stops. She takes her hand off Aegon's arm and then steps back, wandering over towards a small bench. With a heavy sigh she sits.

" Heavy is the head that wears the crown." Aegon says and Lysei looks up, realising it is what she said so long ago when she barely knew them.

" I don't want to guard myself." Lysei says. Aegon sees it's difficult for her, opening up to a man she barely knows. " But it is easier to keep my feelings hidden from you then share them. I've alwayse felt like an intruder. You already had two wives, you didn't need another. And suddenly here I am, bound to you by law, a crown upon my head and the fourth member in a marriage tha tworks perfectly fine without me. How can you not dislike me for doing that? You fought so hard to have what you have today and i was given all off it without a fight."

The brown-haired queen turns to look away at the breeze that plays through the flowers.

Aegon is quiet for awhile and she thinks she is alone, until he approaches. His hand, brings coldness when he places it in the back of her neck.

"Something you didn't get right." He says and steps forward. Then he kneels. "You were sent here on my bidding. I sent for you after I first met you. I summoned your parents to court and made them a proposition. I would take you in as my wife without dowry and give enough money to provide better connections for commerce if they allowed me to wed you immediately."

Lysei's eyes widen at Aegon's confession. " But Rhaenys and Vysenya-...; " - " Knew what I was planning. Some of my council suggested I take you as a lover but Vysenya was against it saying it would taint our hard work. Rhaenys was more concerned of the consequences it would have on you, should I tire of you. Then again I never thought of having you come to me out of wedlock. I was against it the moment they proposed it."

Lysei frowns. " So you didn't know me yet married me because you thought, what? I would be a good bedwarmer?"

Aegon shook his head. " No. Was I curious? Yes. Did I think you beautiful? yes.

But lust ? No. That only came later once you lived with us. " At that Lysei blushes. Aegon stil looks at her. " Come." He stands up and takes her hand.

He walks from the gardens, hand stil tugging her forward. Soon they find themselves away from the Aegonfort and out in the fields. " Wait here." He says. She nods, not sure what to think until a large roar interrupts the calm sky. She sees the undeniable silhouette of Balerion and before she knows it, the dragon drops down. Though Vezerax is certainly not small, Balerion is stil the biggest of the four of them and Lysei is again surprised by his sheer size.

" I know you miss flying. " Aegon says. " And I know you wil not be able to ride before your scar had healed completely so I am going to take you with me."

He turns to her and moves his head. Lysei nods, clears her throat and then follows Aegon to the large breathing creature. He steps up easily, as if it's nothing and then holds out his hand to Lysei. She starts climbing up the dragon, holding on to his leg until she is high enough to grip Aegon's gloved hand. Soon enough, she sits behind him. " Hold on tight." He whispers and brings her arms around his waist.

Then he moves the reigns and Balerion starts walking, then running and he is off into the sky.

At that moment; when she is in the sky, Lysei realises how much she's missed the freedom of flying, even though she fell off the last time.

Head against Aegon's back and arms around his waist, they fly for hours, until eventually the sun gets lower in the sky. Lysei looks at it with arelaxed face, feeling Aegon stroking her hands with his own while holding the reigns with his other hand.

Eventually Balerion starts to drop down to land. Aegon helps her of Balerion and the dragon takes flight.

The king takes her by the hand and they walk back towards the castle.

That evening, when her legs are cramped and she sist in her rooms reading over some documents, Rhaenys and Vysenya arrive. They both are still working on documents as well, but don't bother to stay in the library or throne room. All of them take a seat and work in silence.

When Aegon arrives not long after, and Lyei catches his eyes, he smiles easily at her. Rhaenys wiggles her brows at Lysei and Vysenya shushes her, but a knowing smirk is on her face.

Lysei rolls her eyes at the three of them but doesn't say anything.

When it becomes dark outside and the torches are lit, Vysenya gets up. "I'm going to retire to my rooms." She says. Rhaneys and Aegon nod and both stand up. Lysei smiles at them and focuses back on her documents, only to realize they are all watching her.

" Well are you coming?" Lysei frowns. " Ho.." -"Vysenya has a huge couch to sit in. Come, let's drink a glass before going to bed. Might unwind us from work." Rhaenys grins. Vysenya steps back and tugs at Lysei's hands. " You've worked enough, come." Rhaenys stands next to Aegon, hand on his shouder and smirks. " Come on, Lysei, live a little. We don't bite, unless you want us to."

That evening, when Lysei is fast asleep on the couch in Vynsenya's room, Aegon speaks to Rhaenys, all the while not trying to disturb Vysenya who is already in deep slumber.

" I know you meant it as a joke, Rhaenys, but.." -" Did I?" The youngest Targaryen drawls. " Perhaps you are not the only one who is looking forward to having her in our bed Aegon." Rhaenys sighs and then kisses her brother on the lips.

" I just want her to feel what we feel. " Aegon nods. " And she will, once she is ready." Rhaenys grins, and then stands up. " Come, let's go to my bedchamber. Vysenya is already asleep and for Lysei it is too early.

Aegon stands, strokes Lysei's face and kisses Vysenya's cheek. " Let's go." He whispers, eyes full off lust. Rhaenys giggles and closes the door behind her.

On her bed, Vysenya groans. " Ugh, children, all off them." Then she looks at the woman on her couch, nods and blows out the candle next to her own bed.


	16. Chapter 16: Present- New enemy, new ally

Present: New enemies, new allies -Part 1

" You see, we suspected that you might like a new ally. "

Aegon and his sisters standi n front of the man, a noble by his looks, and he positively preens. Aegon is armoured as ever, the crown on his head shines in the sun, still bringing out the regalness of the Targaryen-line. To his left stands Rhaenys, with her pretty face blank for once, hair pulled back in a long braid and a golden crown upon her head. Her dress is the most loud of the three of them, a beautiful light purple with several layers.. On her chest is the symbol of the Targaryen proudly displayed.

To Aegon's right stands Vysenya, hair pulled up into a high ponytail, hair falling down her back. A small circlet sits upon her brown, the same colour as Aegon's, with the Targaryen crest on her forehead. Though in a long blue dress today, she wears an armour chestplate the colour of the sun and her swordhangs on her side, dutifull as ever.

The man's eyes go over them, one by one and he knows he has strong possible allies before him.

Behind him stands a young giggling girl, Aegon recognizes her as being Esena, one of the new girls at court. Though just thatt, a lady at his court, the man has proposed Aegon a marriage to her.

The Targaryen's hear her proposal with blank faces. Then Aegon speaks. " You know very well I am already married thrice." Aegon speaks. " I have no wish for a fourth wife, nor do my spouses." - " No , we don't." Rhaenys grins and her eyes flicker to a dark-haired silhouette near her. " Right, Lysei?" The young woman, dressed in blue, with a small circlet on her head wakes from her musings.

" It is his Majesty's decision to take. I will not come in betwee-.." -" Tcch, Lysei." Rhaenys snorts. " Be honest. "

-" Rhaenys." Aegon's voice is neutral and monotonous, but Rhaenus immediately shuts up and turns her head to the side.

" Lysei. " Aegon's voice is sweet, yet hard at the same time. " I want to know your real feeligns on the matter. I do no wish to marry but I would like to know your opinion as well. You are far too closed off to tell us honestly."

The girl; Esena, now looks at her, smirks and Lysei thinks back to the few times the young woman was near Aegon, speaking to him, outfitting herself to show her beauty. How suddenly a song was played at a feast, solely for her, so she should dance a solo, a thing that no one ever did.

The girl in a gown, just modest enough to not caue offense to the innercourt or his wives. Her smile at him she passes him the corridors.

She knows aegon does not lust after Esena, if the annoyed quirk of his brow or his curt replies to her indicate anything. Also, he's been very..open and honest about the fact nothing has happened nor will happen because she well, plainly said she disgusts him. He's been dropping hints for months he only wants to bed Lysei and he's been gently stirring her towards his desires, but she can't help but feel below the woman.

" Lysei, Aegon asked you a question." Vysenya's voice cuts through the silence.

-" No. " Lysei finally says. " I do not want or wish for you to marry again."

A small smirk plays on Rhaenys's face, Vysenya smiles as well for they know well what plays in Aegon's heart. Lysei blushes slightly and she can see Aegon's eyes flicker to her with pleasure before his face become straight again.

-"But..but.. Surely it would be better to perhaps take another wife. You're two beautiful sisters each know how to fight and how to defend their country, h

while, no offense to you my Queen, Queen Lysei does not fight, has no use in fighting on a battlefield and mostly...

is not more educated then a mere peasant girl." The man replies.

"My charge, lady Esena..," The man continues."...Knows well her way around poetry, dance and music but can also fight." Aegon draws a brow up at that, clearly not impressed.

" I am proficient in light swordfighting, My Lord." Esena supplies, face bowed so she can look at the ground. The man bows again and continues arguing. Lysei's eyes stare into the distance as the man further pleads his case.

" I can do nothing, can I? " She whispers, raising her voice towards the end of her sentence. The noble hears her and then replies, brows furrowed.

" With all my respect, no, my Queen, you do not. We might best offer the king a queen that excells in most areas as well as his sisters. Let that be the end of it."

The three silverhaired syblings frown, some anger coming to their face, but then Lysei surprises them by making a small noise. " The end of it, you say?" Lysei murmurs, but does not look at the noble and Esena, merely stares ahead. " Oh no." She drawls. " This will not be the end of it. I've not even started."

She does not flinch nor move when a screech resounds, making Aegon, Vysenya and Rhaenys wince and then a large black shape flies overhead, underbelly merely a few foot above the humans who stand below him.

Vezerax flies up, screeches again and seems to dissapear in the distance. Lysei walks forward slightly, face still a mask of utter blankness with no emotion as Vezerax drops down with a large thump, his face near Lysei. Large red eyes blink, he sniffs at her and then he bows his body down.

Lysei looks back at the noble and his following and then turns and walks around to Vezerax's neck. She steps forward, hefts her skirts up and then starts climbing onto the dragon, one step at a time.

Finally she steps on his back, sinks through her legs to seat herself better and then grabs on to the spikes at the beginning of his neck.

" I might perhaps not be proficient in the areas your charge does, but I can assure you that there is more to me then you think." She throws a last look at Esena and the noble with a raised brow and then turns her head.

Vezerax breathes and growls beneath her, menacingly and then the fins between his shoulders and on his neck move as the dragon roars. Lysei, seating herself better and so lies on his back, and then watches as the dragon starts marching forward. She looks back at the girl again, then looks forward and holds on as the fins on the back of Vezerax start moving, long arms moving with wings still folded, on the ground and his gait turns into a gallop.

Before her, men and women spring aside as the dragon roars again and then spreads his wings, pulling himself slightly up and then flaps his wings threathingly. He moves faster and faster and then he pushes himself off and he is in the air.

The dragon flies forward and then, in tune to Lysei, he turns and flies back, large wings beating to turn back. The dragon slightly leans to the right and his wings nearly touch the ground as Lysei flies over the Targaryen's and their guests, wind blowing Esena's neatly styled hair in her face and then the wind nearly knocks her over.

A small grin creeps on the brown-haired queen's face when the dragon starts to take up height and turns back to the direction he came.

She's missed flying, she realises with a start. She softly pats the huge breathing animal below her as Vezerax brings himself up higher and higher until he is above the clouds and the castle is but a small blotch beneath them.

The dragon stays still for a moment, wings beating lazily and then he roars and Lysei knows he is glad that she is riding with him again.

-" Lysei!" She hears someone shout behind there and soon enough, Rhaenys arrives on Meraxes' back.

" Aren't you supposed to be down below?" But there is no real seriousness in Lysei's voice. "Nah, it was gettin annoying." Rhaenys shrugs. Then her eyes turn to the black dragon.

"So this is Vezerax, huh? Aegon's irght, he's nearly as big as Balerion. ." Rhaenys drawls and then is silent for a moment before a smile spreads on her face.

" Come, I want to show something! " Rhaenys grins and then Meraxes dives and Lysei follows.

Soon enough they are flying in the fields and then a large patch comes closer with something that looks like trainingsdummies.

" Me and Vysenya set it up. It helps us train with our dragons. I know you and Vezerax work on instinct but you also ask him to fire at will for you. Instinct is awesome, but to switch it up it's fun to be able to communicate with them by words."

At that Lysei frowns. " Really? I can do that? " Rhaenys nods. -" Watch." Meraxes drops slightly down until they are flying above the dummies.

" Dracarys!" She screams and indeed soon enough fire spits forth from the white dragon's mouth, burning all that is below.

Rhaenys turns and grins. " Now you. Feel the meaning of the word, and say it, and he will listen."

After Rhaenys's explanation, Lysei wills her dragon to go down. It surprises her how he can read her and how in tune they are because he does without any hesitation as soon as she lays her intention.

When the dragon beats his large wings and flies in place, wings beating softly, at ease. Then Lysei closes her eyes, imagines the heat of Vezerax's fire and tries the foreign word on her lips. _ **" Dracarys."**_

The reaction of her friend is immediate. The dragon flaps his wings, opens his mouth and moves his neck and then a sea of orange, yellow and green fire spits from his mouth, burning all the training dummies below. He beats his wings, and when he stops spewing fire, he sinks slightly down, fins on his neck and near his shoulders moving and spits another sea of flames, leaving the field below scorched and black.

" Woow! That's amazing! I've only seen Balerion spit such fire in a first try. You've done well." Rhaenys claps and then brings Meraxes closer. Lysei smiles at her compliment and then softly strokes Vezerax's side. " It is indeed amazing. " A soft sound escapes the black dragon, indicating he is listening, even now. Fire is nothing new for him but Lysei has a feeling he is pleased.

She grins, for the first time today and then clears her throat. " Perhaps we should go back now, don't you think, Rhaenys ? "

Rhaenys nods and then Meraxes turns to fly back to the castle, Vezerax and a smiling Lysei following in their wake.


	17. Present: New enemies,new allies Part II

"I challenge you!" The jewelled hand poiting at Lysei is none other then Esena, face contorted in anger and contempt.

Aegon has refused the proposal of Esena's family flat. Yet their protegé doesn't take no for an answer. And Lysei now knows how she plans to take her throne.

A challenge is not something she would agree too, but it will cost Aegon dearly in his economics and at the moment Esena's family is not an ally they can loose. She sees their eyes, all of them. She knows what they will expect her to do. She knows and she knows Aegon, Rhaenys and Vysenya will trust in her logic but she cannot do differently.

" I accept." She says, and her words seal the deal.

" What were you thinking?!" Vysenya screams, and turns to Lysei, nearly in the young woman's face. - " Do you know what will happen if she wins? She will be allowed to take your crown because refusing would bring shame on our name."

" Had I not done it, you would have had no support from her family."

-" And we would have been fine." Vysenya quipps.

" You perhaps, but the people in the farthest reaches of the land not. Who knows how long it xould take before a rebellion starts?!" Lysei responds

" She's right." Aegon says, though displeased." " It was a stupid but logical decision."

" Do you realiz what you're saying brother? Lysei might be replaced by that...twat." Rhaenys snorts.

" Then she will just have to not loose. Many things compose this challenge. Swordfighting, horseriding, dance and the final challenge, which we do not know what will be yet. You've made your bed, now you have to lie in it." The king says. " But I will not let you leave us for that nitwit.

From tommorow on, you are going to train until you cannot do anything anymore. Vysenya is going to learn you swordfighting and horseback, Rhaenys will teach you dance, poetry and you will remain with me to sharpen your strategic thinking. Don't forget Lysei, it will only be you in the battle. Nothing or no one else." Aegon speaks and then turns his head.

" She could have not done any differently though." Aegon muses as he turns to look at Vysenya. " It would have brought possible shame upon us if she would have refused; many of the court still think Lysei unfit a queen. They'd rather see someone of their own on the throne then a girl from the fieldlands.

" It is not certain that would have happened had she refused. You think your court so shallow?" Vysenya snarls. " It is a possibility that I rather not take, even if their is a small chance. Also, Lysei has already accepted, we cannot turn back on our word." The king answers.

Vysenya's brow shoots up. "So what are you going to do, you are still her go through with it?"

-" My decision has been taken sister, no matter what you say will change my opinion."

Vysenya huffs, slams her goblet on the table and then leaves with hurried steps.

Aegon turns away, brow turned downward in anger, Rhaenys standing next to him, hand on his shoulder. - " You are just going to let her go?" Lysei mumbles. " Sometimes it's best to let Vysenya go if she's angry." Rhaenys replies, soothing Aegon all the while.

" That is what you always do." Lysei mumbles, angry. " Perhaps if you would change your ways for once and speak with her she would not stay angry for several days!"

"Ly.." - " No!" Lysei says to Rhaenys spoken comment.

" Leave it, I'm done with dealing with your indecision. " Lysei quipps angrily and than she turns and leaves.

Perhaps she should not have taken Vysenya's defense, but it annoys her for the first time that since they are married, that Aegon lets Vysenya in her anger while he could remedy it by simply talking it out.

She knows his relationship with Vysenya is strained a little more than with Rhaenys, but she is still his wife.

" Vysenya?" " Her voice is silent in the large stone hallway. She knocks on the door to Vysenya's chambers and waits.

Eventually the older queen opens and lets her in.

" I'm sorry if I caused you trouble. " Lysei whispers. Vysenya shakes her heda. She's wearing some loose kind of tunic and her long silverblonde, almosrt white hair is loose and flows around her.

" Aegon and I don't see eye to eye from time to time."

-" He should not have been so..uncaring. If both of you would speak about it I think you would be able to let go of your anger easier. "

Vysenya's brow raises. " Are you..lecturing me?"

Lysei becomes red. " No no! That's not what I meant!" Vyenya smiles slightly, a small quirk of her lips. " It's okay. I know you didn't mean it badly. Although I think i've never seen anyone lecture another so gently and sweet. But perhaps you are right, perhaps I should not run off next time. "

-" Yes, indeed. But neither should Aegon stay and do nothing about it." Vysenya smiles again and then squuezes the other queen's shoulder.

" On that we are both of the same mind."

Then she turns serious. " I hope you realize what has happened ? You will have to fight. And though Esena is a little wench, she's a good fighter, even I have to admit that. First things first."

At that she throws Lysei a kind of harness. - "We're going to train for swordfighting.

Lysei's eyes widen -" Now?" Vysenya nods.

" Vysenya!" Barely have they turned or Aegon approaches.

Lysei stands by with a secretive smile when Vysenya and Aegon finally make up. Then the king's face turns serious. " From now on, we will train you and you will not like it."

It is in the following weeks she comes to understand how true Aegon's words are.

She wakes early, is then sent to learn to swordfight with Vysenya, then she is sent back to learn dance with Rhaenys, followed by strategy studies wih Aegon, then music with Rhaneys and ending with again fighting with Vysenya, poetry and literature with Rhaenys, and battle strategy with Aegon again.

The eveing she is so tired, she can barely keep her eyes open or move her feet and it doesn't help that her teachers are severe and harsh.

"Come on, Lysei. Again! Esena will not be kind to you when she fights. Find your footing and parry my attacks like a fighter. Again!"

Lysei's arms hurt from holding the weapon, heart beating in her chest and air filling her lungs until it hurts . She can barely stand on her legs and she is tired so tired that she does whatever she does whenever she is in pain, she cries.

The tears blubber in her eyes, fill her vision and leak over her cheeks.

With an angry hand she tries wiping them. " Lysei, it's okay." Vysenya soothes.

" No, it's not! I can't do anything right..-I!

"Lysei, you are tired. It's normal. come, let's take a break. You'll feel better."

Both women sit down and Vysenya pats her shoulder. "You're doing well, better than I expected. I know we are harsh on you, but we are to learn you in weeks what others learn in months or years. " Lysei nods. - " Let's try again. "

Vysenya smirks, helps her up and then takes her position. " Three, two, one, now!" Perhaps it's her will that drives her to strike viciously, but it it is clear she surpiseds Vysenya when she's able to attack her without having her sword blown away. Vysenya smiles. " Good! Again!"

With progress finally making itself known, the three Targaryen's becom:e even harder. She has to dance till her feet hurt, fight until her wooden practice sword and then the steel version is dented and naerly broken, play music until her fingers are open and bleeding, pain her mind to Aegon's exercises until she feels her head will explode and recite poetry and literature until her voice is hoarse.

It is a harsh time, but it brings fortj it's fruits. When Lysei stumbles to her rooms, barely able to keep her eyes open, she is surprised to find the three siblings before her door.

" What are you doing here? " she slurs. They smile.

" You're ready to do the fighting. Tommorow we will announce the start of the tournament."

Though she does not feel ready, Lysei sighs and nods. " It's time".


	18. Present - Battle of Queens and Nobles

Her heart pounds in her chest as she heaves. The morning dawns beautiful but all Lysei can think about is that the day has come.

No maids attend her today. She is in a small a long sleeved shirt and leggings cover her legs. Over it comes a light dress which gives the impression of being normal, but when she moves, splits appear, up to her middle, allowing her movement to fight.

Rhaenys stands next to her and brushes her hair, turning it into a long braid clasped with silver rings. Vysenya is harsher, pulling the chainmail beneath dress, and then pulling her armour over her chest, binding it tight and puing armoured boots and armour up her legs. The clanking of metal resounds, as Vysenya continues, hand sure and severe, as she puts everything into place. Once ready with her hair, Rhaenys takes hold of a brooch and pins a golden brooch with the Targaryensymbol on the top of her braid.

She darkens Lysei's eyes with light powder on Lysei's yes and darkens her lashes with black. Her mouth she paints with glossy pink paints.

Lysei looks eerily like a queen going to battle.

The brownhaired queen sighs again, and then Vysenya is in front of her, clasping the last of her armour in place. Then she bringsforward a sword, a white blade and light silver handle and presents it to her. " A gift from Aegon." Lysei clears her throat and nods.

She walks out, armour clinking, followed by her two queens. She can hear the cheer of the crowd as they approach and soon enough they are outside.

" Strength, Lysei, strength." Rhaenys whispers and squeezes her arm. Vysenya nods and squeezes her hand.

The gates open and beneath the roar of the crowd she steps insid the arena.

" Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to to witness a tournament of queen Lysei Aegys and Lady Esena." The crowd roars at the man's voice . " As agreed, the contestants will start with dance."

" Lady Esena, you first." Of course she had to choose the same dance as Lysei. And the worse thing is that Esena is good at it. When the music starts and Lysei's turn is up, she can hear the whispers already. She can see Rhaenys's eyes in a worried frown, as she tries to remember the steps but she has not been trained to dance for years and so the judges judge it a win for Esena.

The young woman smirks at Lysei but she bows, panick rising in her heart.

-" Then for now, with a first trial won by Esena, we will pass onto horseriding. This is of course a race that you have to win. Ladies, to your horses."

" She is going to win." Lysei hisses as Rhaenys helps her up the horse.

" Focus!" Vysenya snaps. " Two trials, if you loose this one, will not make her a winner yet, you have other trials to win. We calculated horseracing as beign a loss. You are not properly trained yet."

" What a little bitch." Rhaenys hisses.

\- " She is going to win this!" Lysei says. Vysenya's face is hard. " shecplayed the ruels to her favour, but so can you. You have a dicipline to choose, which one? "

Lysei sighs. " I'll think about it."

As expected the horseracing does not play in favour of Lysei and so she and hs finds herself on the ground, guards helping her up from the sand.

The referee clears his troat. The stand is actually...two wins for lady Esena and not yet for Queen Lysei. Your highness, as agreed you are allowed to choose a discipline as well."

\- "Poetry!" Lysei yells. Esena smirks at this.

" As custom, the one issuing the challenge is allowed to go first."

Esena nods her head. " I shall recite the poem of the story of Westeros." It is a long story, and difficult to learn by heart. Only few have been able to and as the words sprout from Esena's lips,without fault, without any thing forgotten, tshe sees a gleem of victory in Esena's eyes.

Vysenya's eyes are narrowed, Aegon is stiff in his seat and Rhaenys's face is worried, so worried she looks constipated.

Then it's Lysei's turn. The brownhaired Targaryen looks up and clears her throat.

" I will recite the story of old Westeros as well...in Old Valyrian."

Murmurs go through the crowd but Lysei doesn't care. She turns to the judges and then searches the words before speaking.

The sounds are foreign on her tongue, and she can see Aegon's brow up and a smile in his eyes, Rhaenys mouth open and Vysenya looks mildly confused. In the corner of her eyes she can see the Maester who taught her positively preening with pride as she recites the poem in perfect speed and ton without any fault.

Of course she has a slight accent for it is not her naitve language, but she speaks clearly and articulates and when she finishes, the crowd claps and cheer.

Esena is looking in disbelief and slightly upset.

" We have a winner!" The announcer speaks. " Queen Lysei wins the poetry-challenge."

A thundeirng cheer resounds from the crowd as Lysei's shoulders sag and she walks forward, bows and then leaves the arena.

She is in a makeshift tent, nearly halfnaked, when Vysenya and Rhaenys arrive. A blush spreads across her cheeks but Vysenya's nor Rhaenys's vision stray.

Lysei stands near them and quickly pulls on a loose blouse and leggings and then steps into kneelength boots.

The next contest is swordfighting and though Rhaenys is preening for her victory, Vysenya is silent and stern.

" Turn." She commands and then starts to comb the long brown hair on Lysei's head, combs it so tight until it is in a ponytail on the middle of her head. Then Vysenya twists the strands till her head feels tight and the strands are clipped to the back of her head.

Vysenya's face is still stern and severe and then she takes hold of the armour that has been made for Lysei, and her movements are sudden as she helps the brown haired queen into her amrour, pulling and twisting the metal left and right.

" Focus on the battle. Concentrate on only your enemy. Remember what i taught you. Don't underestimate your enemy and remember, believe in yourself."

Then she hands the sword andhhsield and watches Lysei walk out of the tent to the arena.


	19. Present -Queens and Nobles - Part II

" The Wall of Illusions?! I thought that was a joke? " Rhaenys blabbs, skirts swishing as she gestures, eyes focused on the woman sitting on a small bench.

" It is a a construction that Esena ordered to be made, it is a high wall, not large but high, even higher than the highest tower of the Aegon fort. Also, it is a construction that can be moved. This thing, it is actually a tower that once was supposed to be part of a castle in the land near Esena's house. Since no one is the owner of it, she has been able to take the pieces and make something like this. It is made for dangerous climbing.

This girl, she's been planning it for months, long before she challenged Lysei's crown!" Vysenya nearly growls, pounding her fist on the table with refreshments.

" There is a chance I might not win this." The brown-haired queen's voice breaks the silence as the Targaryen sisters look at her, for once silent.

Lysei sighs, her shoulders drooping forward. Then a large hand is posed upon her right shoulder and to her surprise Aegon stands beside her.

" It will be okay." The king says, voice soothing. Then he sits next to her and kisses her forehead. " You will do fine, my love." The third queen's breath stutters in her throat and before she knows it, tears are running down her face.

Aegon merely shushes her, brings her closer ot him, her head in the juncture of his neck, jaw resting on her brown hair. Vysenya and Rhaenys look at each other and then approach, sitting before their brother.

Lysei opens her eyes and smiles at them, then kisses both Vysenya and Rhaenys on their cheek. Aegon smiles, then brings both his sisters forward. Rhaenys rests her head against Lysei and Vysenya rests her head against Aegon's.

" The three of you have brought more happiness to me then you will ever know. I love you Aegon, I love you Rhaenys, I love you Vysenya with all my heart and my soul. I love the three of you , and I will forever." Lysei murmurs in the protective bubble they have made.

Lysei utters the last words in Old Valyrian, and by the breath her three companions share, she knows they have understood her.

This is her. Consort and married to Aegon the Conqueror, the king of the seven kingdoms, and third wife. She has perhaps never made vows to Vysenya and Rhaenys, yet where she has first started to love Aegon, her feelings have turned to Vysenya and Rhaenys as well and she loves them now, loves them as they were her wives as well. She's never seen them as sisters and she realises she loves them the same as she loves Aegon. The love that can only exist in a couple, between lovers, passionate deep love.

The three of them are part of her now. They have equal parts of her heart. She's served them on a platter to them, and it is theirs to do with as they please. They are part of her, she loves them with all her soul and essence and she will not love like this again, not ever.

And this is her truth.

Targaryen Queen. Consort. Friend. Wife. Lover. And perhaps, they will love her equally one day.

A hush falls over the crowd, a path lined between the fields where they have been brought to, as both contendors focus on the path ahead of them.

It's not far to the construction in front of thm, but it is high, and the road is muddy.

A trumpet resounds and off they are. Adrenaline kicking her forward, Lysei shoots away like an arrow from a bow. She sees Esena following the corner of her eyes, but all she thinks about is to keep her breathing regular.

She turns, mud and grass flying onto her pants and boots, but she doesn't care. Soon enough she approaches the structure, and then grabs hold of the first pieces she sees sticking out.

Esena is quicker than her, but she knows very well the danger that lies ahead. She hears the stone and wood croacking and sees Esena slip beneath her, falling back, just about holding on to the wall.

It is indeed a wall of illusions. The higher they go, the more dangerous it becomes to hold onto the construction, every step to take calculated to be safe most off all.

The crowd is silent now, their sounds below them as it grows colder.

She doesn't know how long, but Lysei cannot hear Esena anymore, her cursing nor her breathing. As fast as she can with being safe, she climbs higher and higher, tearing her hands and legs on pieces of stone and wood.

The sun shines hard on her back and then she sees it, a small balcony. It's been explained to them that the first to reach the balcony will win the first challenge. When the piece of cloth tied to the top is taken by one of the two, it gives them a win for the second challenge.

Depending on which are won, they will have a winner.

With a last surge of hope, the brown-haired queen pulls herself up, stands up on the small balcony, aware of the judges and no one else then Orys and Argella on the small open space.

Lysei huffs and then reaches the pieces of cloth, inlaid with precious stones and then tears it off the pole it is tied to. The moment she tears it off, the pole falls down and a fire lights itself.

She can hear the judges and Orys and Argella cheer. " We have a winner! Queen Lysei has won the two final challenges. First reaching of the top , which earns her the first victory as well as the second by first reaching the cloth; 2 points to 0. Queen Lysei has won the final challenge! With this Queen Lysei has earned 4 points and Esena only two. Queen Lysei wins the complete challenge! She's the victor ! She's the winner! "

Lysei is surprised to see a glitter in the corner of her eye and then Rhaenys appears. " You won, you are the victor!" Rhaenys grins and then pulls her in her arms. She takes hold of Lysei's cheeks and then presses a kiss to her lips. Lysei's eyes widen and then soften, pressing a small kiss back to Rhaenys's mouth.

The two queens grin and laugh at each other. They turn when, about two to three minutes later, Esena's head appears and she struggles to bring herself onto the balcony.

She heaves, and then looks up, clearly not impressed. -" How is it possible that you won? How!"

" Show respect to your queen, girl. You issued a challenge and you lost, you own the respect due to royalty. My brother might have overseen your blatant disrespect, but I will not." Rhaenys hisses, eyes dark.

Esena stomps her foot and then opens her mouth to speak but then they hear a strange sound of something breaking. A small shriek escapes Esena as the stone and wood beneath her feet start to creak and burst apart and then she falls backward.

" Esena!" Lysei jumps forward, nearly falling over the breaking stone, grasping the sliding girl by the hem of her shirt.

" Hold on !" Lysei's grip tightens as the girl below yelps and shrieks. Yet, their combined weight is not enough and soon enough the familiar creaking resounds.

" Lysei!" Rhaenys and Argella shout and then the floor gives way and she is sent tumbling down.

Esena, falling below her shrieks and screams as Lysei sta rt to vault and turn overhead, the world tolling around her. In the corner of her eyes she sees Esena able to grasp into a piece of wood but Lysei is to far away and she falls and falls deeper to the world below.

Her heart stutters and panic makes itself master of her. She pushes it down as best as she can and tries to think.

A large pained cry resounds and barely can she look or a large shape appear below her, wings beating to catch up to her. Vezerax, sensing she's in danger, has come. He is now level with her, eyes looking at her, still shrieking the worried sounds.

Lysei looks at him and then he approaches her slightly, neck thrust out, until his wings beat over her. He approaches her again and then with a quick veer of his body to the right, his neck comes in holding distance and Lysei grasps her arms onto his neck. The impact with her dragon has her in pain, and her lungs seem to creak in her chest. As she holds onto his neck, his wings start to beat to fly upwards. The descent is slowed slightly and it gives Lysei enough time to grasp further onto his neck and then onto his wings. Before she knows it, she sits on his back ,hands grasping onto the spikes on his neck.

The worried sounds of Vezerax turn to large roars of victory as he beats his wings, still in the air.

Then she hears another yelp, and sees Esena hanging barely on. The fins on Vezerax's back move slightly as he looks ahead.

" She needs our help." Lysei says and then the dragon starts to fly forward.

Just as Esena is starting to lose hold, a large foot with claws grasp the girl loosely. For a moment Vezerax stays still and then, charge in his backfoot, starts to fall forward, taking speed and flying downwards, the word below them coming closer quickly.

Lysei, holding onto his back , laughs while Esena shrieks ands whimpers. The dragon roa rs, again, fins moving in the wind, and Lysei, hair flying every which way can see over Vezerax's head, the crowd coming closer. Right before they land, Vezerax pulls up and razes over the crowd, throwing Esena up and into a pile of hay in the field below them.

The dragon roars again and then beats his wings, tail swishing as he takes up height.

" I'm happy to see you too. " She says and then pats the dragon on his back.

Finally, Vezerax lands with a thump and starts walking forward, the crowd hushed as the black dragon approaches. She sees that by now everyone has descended from the construction.

The crowd cheers as she is proclaimed the winner and then Esena approaches. The court turns to her but to her surprise Esena smiles.

" I now know that you are a good and righteous queen. Therefore I would like to ask forgiveness for having challenged you. You are the right queen and I proclaim you my rightful queen." She sits on her knees and bows.

" My rightful queen; Queen Lysei Aegys the first. That her reign and that of the Targaryen's can be a long one. I proclaim my loyalty to queen Lysei and house Targaryen. That no one may challenge their reign!"

The crowd and the court cheer and Esena bows again and nods to teh royals. They might not become friends, but at leasth their enemity is gone so they may start anew.

Then Aegon stands. " Today I proclaim that the reign of a queen or king may never again be challenged by a duel or challenge chosen by a noble or any person. This will be decreed by law starting today!" The cheers and laughter is deafening as the three Targaryen's approach.

" Your Highness." Orys holds out his hand and then points to the construction ahead of them. Lysei grins and Vezerax roars again, head pulled up. His shriek is answered by other dragons, as the large green shape of Vhagar arrives, flies around the field and then the she-dragon drops down next to Vezerax. Vysenya smirks as she walks forward, stepping onto her dragon, Rhaenys and Aegon following in their wake.

Soon enough the four dragons are in the sky, flying around the large construction.

" The honour is yours Lysei." Vysenya smiles.

Vezerax bats his wings lazily until he is right in front of the Wall of Illusions. Lysei rights her head, feels the immensely breathing body below her, the beating of the wings as the black dragon slightly drops down.

" Dracarys!" The mouth of the dragon opens, fins moving in the wind and then a sea of fire spitting from Vezerax's mouth sets the structure aflame.

Soon enough Balerion's flames burn the top of the tower and Vhagar flies right, spitting fire in a circle around her. Meraxes comes closer, roars and then spits fire as well. With the four dragons beating their wings with their riders on their back, a sea of fire with different colours reduces the stone and wood to ashes .

A laugh escapes Rhaenys, as she whoops, her hand waving in the air on Meraxes's back.

Aegon and Vysenya join in her laughter and then Lysei woops as well, her laughter responded by the roaring dragon below her.


	20. Present - Four crowns united

_**Warning: mentions of sex.**_

".." A groan escapes Lysei, naked body reflecting the light coming from the windows frame. A throb is beating softly in her lower body but she doesn't mind for it reminds her of what happened last night.

Images of Aegon's arms around her, his body sheltering hers, kisses all over her body, his eyes focused on her, of limbs on limbs, groans and moans; skin illuminated by candlelight.

It flashes across her eyes. And then pain, escruciating pain so deep it nearly tore her in half. A grunt esaping Aegon's mouth , asking to relax for she is to tight around him. Pain, pain, thrusting of hips on hips, the sensation of his dick, of his member moving along her inner walls. Pain, pain and then pleasure, pleasure until she sees stars and Aegon follows, breath heavy as he finishes and then lets himself fall on her. Aegon and she bound together now. No longer a virgin she thinks with slight embarassing glee.

Beside her, Aegon breathes and then his eyes open and focus on her. " Good morning, my love." Lysei turns and smiles. He opens his arms and she falls into them, head on his naked chest.

" I love you. I'll love you until I die." The words resound still in her head. Repeated in a dark corner by the king beside her, followed by the same confessed words by his sisters, beautiful harsh Vysenya and beautiful sweet Rhaenys. Their kisses on her skin and then them leaving, smiling with such adoration as the door closed behind them.

Lysei slightly breathes, lazy and languid as Aegon's hand carresses her back.

About an hour later, when she is still slumbering, the door opens and footsteps come closer. Rhaenys's perfume assaults her nose, her long silverwhiteblonde hair covering Lysei's skin.

Aegon turns slightly, taking Lysei with him and a laugh escapes her. A soft carress of another hand alerts her to Vysenya ,hair unbound and looking relaxed.

" Hogging all the space, are you?" Rhaenys whispers. Aegon merely grunts and then his arm stretches and pulls Vysenya down beside him. It makes Lysei smile. Since their last fight and her intervention, their relationship has become less strained and it is getting better and better by day.

Lysei, still against Aegon searches Rhaeny's hand and pulls her closer.

For a while all is silent and then Lysei speaks. " We have things to do."

Vysenya shrugs. " For once they will not die of it if we postpone our meetings. " The four of them lie in Aegon's bed, lazy and silent, the sun illuminating them.

When a few weeks later Vysenya and Rhaenys invite her and Aegon into their bed together, she does not blink.

With four they share a bed and Lysei can't help but think it makes them complete. The next morning, the four of them eat together, Vysenya's hair unbound and beautiful, Rhaenys halfnaked, and Aegon's hair a mess. Lysei's learned their desires, how Rhaenys breathes close to completion, how Vysenya looks when they come together.

Lysei looks at them and can't help but think that these three are the best that has happened to her.

When later in the day, Aegon sits in his throne, three smaller thrones beside him, Lysei looks around at her husband and his wives with their crowns upon their silverwhite head, her own crown sitting on hers. And at that moment she knows the four of them are certainly made for each other.

Beautiful apart, but just as well beautiful together.

The sun comes through the large windows, making all of them shine like gold and happiness an love, deep unconditional love for her three companions overcomes Lysei.

And in the grin of Rhaenys, and Vysenya's small smirk and Aegon's quick look to her she knows they feel the same.

And suddenly, with that realization that she's a lways know how they felt, and that they've always know too, the certainty that she loves them and they her to the world and beyond, a boring day of complaints and meetings ahead seems to become much more beautiful.


	21. A very important note

An important note - Heavy is the head that wears the crown is NOT a copy of Four Crowns. I wrote the story with QueenNothingness.

Hello everyone,

As some of you may know, there is a story which resembles mine called " Heavy is the head that wears the crown" by QueenNothingness.

It's come to my attention that some may think that the story lines are eerily similar.

Rest assured that these are NOT copies of each other. Queen Nothingness and I " coproduced" our stories together, as in I helped her form the basic storyline of her story and she helped with mine.

I helped her write the story of Daenys, the character in her story and she helped me write the story of Lysei.

We are both aware the stories look like each other, but they are two separate stories. We wrote the stories at the same time but mine happened to be published first.

So if some points may be similar in both stories, this is normal, for me and Queen Nothingness wrote our stories together a while ago.

I happened to publish mine first.

This involves only " Heavy is the head that wears the crown". Other stories by other authors were not written with us and are the products of their own imagination.

Kind Regards,

GwennynGwannunig.


	22. Chapter 22

And here it is, the end of my story.

I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much.

Kind Regards,

GwennynGwanunig


End file.
